Beware The Frozen Heart
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: A chill is in the air in Storybrooke. A new character has arrived or rather returned. Is she friend or foe? Plus a fallen hero returns. And what new adventure awaits our favourite heroes and villains. Major spoilers for the end of season 3, my own person take on season four. AU.


**Yo guys so this is my take on Season 4 of Once Upon a Time because I'm am so excited about the reveal at the end of the finale of season 3 can't believe we've got another four month wait until season 4 so thought I'd write this to keep me going. **

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 3! **

**If you have yet to watch season 3 or the finale and don't want it ruined then wait until you have to read this fic. There will be plenty of spoliers and plot twists. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor any of it's characters. OCs (I'm counting Elsa as an OC since we don't know anything about her in the show yet and she hasn't become a canon character and all her back story comes from my own head) are of my own creation. **

**Enjoy. **

Regina walked out of Granny's diner, her restored heart, breaking within her. She crossed the road and began to make her way home not knowing how she should be feeling in that moment. A bombardment of emotions seemed to be racing through her all at once.

Hurt.

Anger.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Hatred.

Disappointment.

Sadness.

Her mother really did have the right idea. Emotions were a weakness. Regina thought bitterly. In the back of her mind she considered removing her heart forever but then she remembered Henry. He was the one and only person achoring her to this miserable and unforgiving world. Regina reached her home and found the door open. Slivers of ice ran across it. Regina conjured a fireball in her hand and stepped inside.

Regina looked around the entrance way and saw nothing out of place but a trail of melting ice on the floor that glistened in the flickering light of the fireball in her hand.

A noise of something colliding with something else, from the sounds of it it was her coffee table, alerted Regina that the intruder was in her living room.

"Whoever you are, you have ten seconds to remove yourself from my home, before I turn you into a melted popsicle." Regina warned walking into the living room and flicked on the lights.

Light illuminated the room revealing a woman stood in the centre of the room a small patch of frost around her feet. Despite being indoors a small flurry of snow fell around her. The woman was only around twenty six years old. She was dressed in a blue gown with a lighter blue cape billowing behind her like a soft, gentle wind was caressing the fabic. Her hair was a pure white blonde braided in one neat braid that fell over her left shoulder. Her eyes were an icy blue that shimmered with a touch of silver.

"Elsa?" Regina breathed the fireball extinguishing in her hand. Slowly she walked over to the woman with the white blonde hair and blue eyes. "Is it really you?" Regina asked in shock. She had expected so many different possibilities of who could have broken into her home but Elsa, the woman she had once considered and in her heart still considered her big sister was stood in her living room not a day older or different from the last time Regina had seen her a good eleven years before her own and original curse was cast and a good forty or so years all together since they had last crossed paths.

"Regina? Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked softly.

Regina gasped, tears falling from her own eyes and pulled the woman in for a hug.

**Once Upon A Time**

Elsa sat on the couch in Regina's living room. Regina handed her a glass filled with her famous apple cider. "I can't believe you live here. I had no idea but I saw the name Regina on that funny little box outside and a part of me hoped. Where are we? What is this place?"

"We're in Storybrooke. It's a town in a place called Maine." Regina explained. "What do you remember? You vanished." Regina asked sitting down next to Elsa.

Elsa took a drink from the glass. "Not much." Elsa admitted. "Anna. My sister. Do you know where she is?" Elsa asked in hope. "Is she here? In this Storybrooke place?"

"Elsa a long time has passed. We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. There's a lot you don't know and a lot that I need to explain." Regina told her.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Regina hesitated.

"Regina?" Elsa repeated her question.

Regina placed her hand over Elsa's. "Elsa it's been nearly fourty years since I last saw you."

"How... How is that possible?" Elsa exclaimed.

"It's a very long story." Regina admitted.

Elsa frowned. "Then tell me." She demanded. "Regina please. I need to know."

Regina sighed and then launched into the story about her quest for revenge, the curse, the saviour, neverland, Pan, her sister Zelena and everything else she could think of that might help Elsa understand what had happened in the course of her absence. As she talked the sky grew from dark to light as a new day dawned.

Elsa listened to every word. She couldn't believe she had been imprisoned for around fourty years. She should be reaching seventy and yet she was still the same twenty six year old. It didn't feel like an hour. Elsa remembered breaking free from the urn that had kept her trapped. How she got there she had no clue but she knew she had been trapped, imprisoned.

"And Anna?" Elsa asked hoping that maybe just maybe she could make things right with her sister to finally be able to tell her sister she loved her.

Regina sighed. "After I became the Evil Queen your sister didn't want much more to do with me." Regina admitted. "From what I heard after you froze her heart..."

"It was an accident. You know I'd never hurt her." Elsa cut Regina off.

Regina nodded. "I know. You're not evil Elsa." She reassured her friend. "Anna found true love. His name was Christopher or something. True loves kiss undid your curse and unfroze Anna's heart. As far as I know they lived happily ever after."

Elsa frowned. "Your curse didn't reach them?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "I made sure of that. Anna's happy ending was the only one I never wished to destroy."

"She was happy?" Elsa asked.

Regina nodded.

Elsa looked down at her hands. "Did anyone ever look for me?"

"Honey you had disappeared up into the North Mountain for five years before you disappeared. You cursed Arendelle into an eternal winter and froze your sister's heart. No one thought you wanted to be found." Regina told her with a shake of her head.

"Did you look for me?" Elsa asked.

Regina hesitated wondering if she should simply tell Elsa the truth about the note she had discovered but thought better of it and simply shook her head. "I was too set on my path for revenge by the time you disappeared. I wanted to make Snow White pay. I'm sorry. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

Elsa shook her head. "The last thing I remember is Anna coming to find me, to try and bring me back and I..." She put her head in her hands.

"The past is in the past." Regina tried to comfort her.

Elsa looked at her hopefully. "Could you send me back? Maybe I can make peace with Anna."

Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie. Portals are very hard to create. You can never go back. Put the past behind you. Build a new life for yourself here." She tried to convince Elsa.

Elsa bit her lip. "How?"

Snow began to fall in the living room again. The room temperature dropping dramatically.

Regina shivered. "Elsa don't..."

"Regina."

Elsa jumped and the snow stopped, the room returning to normal temperature.

Regina turned to Elsa. "Wait here." She walked out of the living room to see Hood stood in the hallway. "Now is not the time Hood. Go back to your wife."

"Regina I..."

"Don't." Regina cut him off. "I can't deal with this. Your wife is alive. Go be with her. Have your happily ever after." She snapped.

Robin sighed. "Regina I..."

"Do not say you're sorry." Regina told him firmly. "Just leave."

Robin turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Elsa walked out of the living room. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Elsa." Regina reassured her. "It's late. I should find you a change of clothes. Dresses like that don't really fit in with Storybrooke."

Elsa looked down at her clothes and waved her hands. Blue smoke swirled around her and her clothes changed from her blue dress to a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and a blue leather jacket. "I saw something like this in a book on your coffee table." She motioned to a women's clothing catalogue. "Will this be suitable?"

"It's perfect." Regina smiled. "I'll take you clothes shopping soon." She promised. "But first as it is morning. How about we go for breakfast?" Regina suggested.

Elsa thought for a moment and suddenly realised just how hungry she was. But then again she hadn't eaten in over fourty years. "Breakfast sounds lovely." She picked up her elbow length blue gloves transforming them into white leather gloves and slipped them on.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and change." Regina looked down at her clothes. "Will you be alright?" She asked.

Elsa nodded.

Regina went upstairs and changed her clothes thinking back over everything that had happened in the past night. Her supposed true love's wife had returned from the dead thanks to Emma Swan and the woman she had considered her big sister had also returned. Somehow she didn't think these two events were circumstance but she didn't care to question. Elsa had been a motherly figure to her when she was younger before Elsa's parents locked her away for her own safety and the safety of others. She had rediscovered Elsa during the time she was married to Leopald. Elsa had run away to the North Mountain by then and contacted Regina for help and living support. Then she had one day vanished. Regina had found a note from Elsa explaining she had gone away to another world unable to live with the burden of her power she would leave for a world without magic. Regina had searched for Elsa but never found her. Now she knew why.

Regina walked back downstairs to see Elsa holding one of her photoframes in her hands smiling down at the picture. "Is this your son?" Elsa asked looking up and showing Regina the photo of her and Henry from three years ago.

Regina nodded. "Yes, that's Henry."

Elsa smiled. "I wonder if Anna had any children." She thought out loud.

"Three if I'm not mistaken. Two boys and a girl. She named the girl Elsa." Regina told her trying to give her some comfort that Anna had never forgotten her big sister.

Elsa sniffed and set the frame back on the fireplace. "I wish I could have made things right."

Regina placed a hand on her shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to give up Elsa. Be strong for her. Make her the reason to carry on."

Elsa nodded. "I'm scared."

"We'll take things one step at a time. Starting with breakfast." Regina smiled.

"When did you become so wise?" Elsa asked. "I still remember the little girl in pigtails that wanted to fly." Elsa chuckled.

Regina smiled back. "Well best never to mention that story to anyone. I may not be the Evil Queen anymore but I like to think I can still be slightly intimidating."

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She flipped her braid over her shoulder.

The two women left the house and made their way up the street.

"So are you going to tell me who that man at your house was?" Elsa asked Regina.

Regina shook her head. "He is no one important."

Elsa smirked. "He seemed pretty important when you were yelling at him last night." She looekd at her friend. "You're in love with him."

"It doesn't matter." Regina answered. "His wife is alive. He should be with her. Not me."

"Says who?" Elsa asked.

"It's just the way things are." Regina replied. "I won't be the woman who ruins true love."

Elsa frowned. "But what if you two are meant to be?" She questioned. "Aren't you even going to fight for him."

Regina made to argue.

"That's not possible."

Both women stopped short.

Elsa's eyes widened when she clapped eyes on the very man, whom until now she had forgotten or tried to cast out from her memory, the man who had kept her prisoner for almost forty years.

"Rumplestiltskin."

**And that my friends is chapter one. More to come soon and the plot shall thicken. Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this little fic.**


End file.
